1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to security devices. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a solar powered security system providing localized illumination and audible detection notification utilizing infrared intrusion detection.
2. Description of the Background
Residential security systems are commonplace in modern homes and typically incorporate a series of sensors to detect the presence of an intruder, plus an indicator for alerting both the intruder and the homeowner or neighbors that a threat has been detected. Home intruders such as burglars typically rely on stealth to complete their crime rather than risk confrontation and apprehension. Consequently, as seen in FIG. 1, when intruders are notified that they have detected they are usually deterred from continuing their crime.
Where a new home is being constructed it is relatively easy to provide 120 VAC electrical power to locations where an intrusion detection/notification device may be desirable. However, in existing homes it may be costly or impossible, especially when needed to extend a power to remote locations like sheds, barns, mailboxes and driveways or to other exterior location such as gardens (where animal intruders destroy crops or decorative plantings). Moreover, 120 VAC security lights have been known to be tripped, power cut, damage, stolen, etc. With a solar-powered security light, the light can be placed anywhere away from where intruders. Thus a solar-powered light is 100% maintenance free with no energy costs.
There are known solar powered lighting devices including U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,782,432; 4,823,241; 5,211,470; 5,217,296, and the present inventor's own U.S. Pat. No. 20080218088 which describes an easily deployable miniature, LED light unit specifically for home security yard signs.
While the foregoing devices fulfill their particular objectives none disclose a solar-powered lighting solution with intrusion detection/notification capabilities, that is miniaturized and housed in a suspension-type housing for unobtrusive mounting under the eaves or awnings of residential houses. Such a device should be inexpensive, durable, lightweight, compact, portable and efficient. Moreover, since the device must brightly illuminate a wide area a particular solar-charging miniature LED array is most appropriate that remains off while charging during the day, and illuminates at night, all night.
The present system provides a self contained intrusion detection/notification device with unique sensor, optical, and electronic systems capable of responding only to radiation from an intruder to announce them using audio and/or visual indicators.